


They swore eternal love

by TheRedArrow



Series: DinahSiren on Vacation [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, eternal love, nights out, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedArrow/pseuds/TheRedArrow
Summary: Dinah and Laurel are going on a romantic dinner that will turn into a best night of their lives.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: DinahSiren on Vacation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866124
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	They swore eternal love

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-explicit DinahSiren fanfic, although it still starts (and ends), in bed. 😁  
> English isn’t my native tongue so I’m sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

It’s almost 8PM, Laurel and Dinah are in their bed in a hotel room. Laurel is lying over Dinah, with her head resting on Dinah’s chest, and they’re covered with a thin blanket. Dinah is going slowly through Laurel’s hair with her fingers, and then she checks the clock on the wall.

"Laur, honey. We should get ready for our romantic dinner."

"Why? I like it here. Just you, me, the bed."

"Well, that’s true. But it would be foolish to miss that reservation we got in the best restaurant in town. And don’t forget, there will be fireworks there tonight."

"Oh, okay." Laurel replies. "Gotta admit I’m hungry."

They kiss, and then they get out of the bed.

An hour later. Laurel is in the living room, in the fabulous black dress decorated with golden crystals, which fit perfectly with her blonde hair, golden earrings, golden necklace, shining make-up and black high heels.

"D, are you finished? Come on, we’ll be late!"

"Just a moment!" Dinah’s voice is coming from bathroom.

A moment later, the bathroom door opens, and Dinah gets out. Laurel seems frozen in spot. She can’t even blink while looking at how beautiful Dinah is in her golden dress with open back. Dinah is also wearing golden necklace, golden earrings and golden high heels, complemented with make-up that makes her face shine like a diamond.

"Oh my god, I must be dreaming." Laurel says. "D, you look absolutely stunning."

"So do you, Laur."

"I bet everyone will turn their eyes on you tonight. You’ll be like the brightest star on the sky."

"Well, let them try. They don’t know I have one incredibly badass girlfriend that even in that long dress can kick their ass."

"I hope it won’t come to that." Laurel giggles. "I actually love this dress. I’d hate to ruin it."

Girlfriends kiss.

"Shall we go?" Dinah asks.

"After you, darling."

——————————————

It’s almost 9:30, when the 6-meter limousine parks in front of the fabulous, and from the looks of it, very expensive restaurant. Driver gets out of the limousine, and opens a back door. Dinah and Laurel exit the car.

"Here we are." Dinah says.

Girls enter the restaurant. Dinah is leading while Laurel is holding Dinah’s arm. It looks like it’s a royal ball inside; everything covered with shiny objects,tables, golden plates, glasses made out of crystals, men dressed in tuxedos, women in fancy dresses and covered in jewelry.

"Excuse me." Dinah asks the waiter with the book of reservations. "We have a reservation."

Waiter looks at them more carefully.

"Oh yeah." He says. "Please follow me."

"Wait." Dinah seems confused. "I didn’t tell you my last name."

"Oh, no worries. "He cheerfully replies. "I was already told which table I should give to two most beautiful women that arrive tonight."

Waiter leads them to the tables, he removes the signed 'reserved' from it.

"If you please." He shows them they can take their seats.

Girlfriends sit down, looking around and realizing they got the best table in restaurant, placed on the restaurant’s balcony from which they can see the sea and the moonlight on the horizon. Waiter comes back with two menus.

"Anything you’d like to drink before you choose what to eat?" He asks.

——————————————

One hour later, Dinah and Laurel are still at the table, they ate the delicious dinner and just ordered their second bottle of most expensive wine.

"I hope we won’t bankrupt because of this dinner." Laurel says.

"Don’t worry, Laur." Dinah replies. "This is our night."

Then they see that other couples are starting the dance in the center of the restaurant. Dinah slowly rises from her seat, comes closer to Laurel and reaches out her hand.

"Laurel, may I have this dance?" Dinah politely asks. Laurel smiles.

"It would my honor." Laurel takes Dinah’s hand and Dinah leads her to the dancing floor.

Dinah puts her left hand of Laurel’s waist, while Laurel puts her right hand on Dinah’s shoulder. They dance the waltz slowly, in the rhythm of the music, looking at each other in the eyes.

Three dancing rounds after, the music stopped, Dinah and Laurel are still looking at each other without a single blink. Dinah puts her hands on Laurel’s head.

"Laurel, sweetheart..." Dinah says with tears shining in her eyes like crystals. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, D.” Laurel replies as she wipes away tears from Dinah’s face with her thumb. "So, so much."

They passionately kiss. At that moment, fireworks that can be seen from the balcony starts behind them. They look at the light of fireworks, and then they look at each other again.

"D." Laurel says. "My love, this will be night to remember."

"I hope so." Dinah replies. Laurel seems surprised with this response.

"What do you mean by that?"

At that moment, Dinah kneels down before Laurel, holding a ring in her hand.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, will you make me the happiest woman in the world, and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Laurel seems frozen at spot, but in the moment like this, there’s only one possible answer.

"YES!" Laurel said it! "Yes! I will!"

Dinah puts ring on Laurel’s hand, then she stands up and kisses her girlfriend, oh pardon, fiancé.

"You know, honey." Dinah says after that really long kiss. "I really love it here, this is an truly amazing night, but I honestly can’t wait to get you out of that dress."

Laurel giggles.

"My love, you know I’m all yours. Not just for tonight, but for the rest of our lives."

The happy couple is leaving the restaurant, unaware that there’s a mysterious guy sitting across the tables, looking at them while they’re leaving.

——————————————

Back in their hotel room, Dinah and Laurel open the door and enter the room while passionately kissing non-stop. They both kick off their heels. Once the dresses slide down their bodies, they continue kissing while walking to the bed at the same time. They jump on the bed.

"Laur, please love me." Dinah begs her while Laurel is above her. "Love me like there’s no tomorrow."

"I will always love you." Laurel promises. "For the rest of my days."

Once they swore eternal love for each other, they continue crumpling the blankets on the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Author's Note:**

> There were some small things in this fanfic that are building the story which I’ll hopefully resolve in the next fanfics of this series!  
> Feel free to comment on how did you like (or didn’t like) this one.


End file.
